The Grand Scheme of Things
by TheDaughterofHera
Summary: 1234 Gods, Myths, Love, Ghosts, Witches, Techno-geeks, and islands of the after life! This is the story of Daniella Jamie Fenton/Phantom/Thaumaturgic and how she became a mother of not 1, not 2, but 4 of Vladamir Masters/Plasmius's children. All of the lies and distrust of the adult world is exactly what Vlad is trying to protect Danny from, but she just can't see it that way. 4321
1. Chapter 1

**_WHAT IS GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY:_**

**_This is a fem-Danny fan fiction. It's like seriously crazy too. I have some Black Butler stuff, some Japan stuff, some Lucky Star stuff, Soul Eater stuff, some really weird stuff that just came from my brain. I think some people might go crazy from how jacked up this is, but don't worry I do not own most of this stuff. I also have all of the parings, Vlad/fem-Danny, Tucker/Valerie, Dash/Paulina, ext that will come about later._**

**_All of Danny's and Vlad's kids have all of their names, like last names, Danny has three because in my story she was adopted by the Fentons. So their kids, have a first name a middle name and like FIVE last names depending on who they are with and the activity. So in Chara descriptions I am just going to put a letter to represent the last names on them._**

**_F=Fenton_**  
**_P=Phantom_**  
**_Th=Thaumaturgic_**  
**_M=Masters_**  
**_Pl=Plasmius_**

**_~~Line Break~~_**

**_CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:_**

_**Name:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Age:**__ In my story she goes back and forth from anywhere between 5 and 26._  
_**Human Friends:**__ Michel (Mikey) Bradly Baker, Nathan Gregory Clark, Sarah (Star) Vivian Scot, and Valerie Deloris Gray._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Pandora, Frostbite, Clock Work, Youngblood, Wulf, Johnny 13, Kitty, Ember, Penelope Spectra, Cujo, The Dairy King, Vortex, and Undergrowth._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Eliza Meredith Ph, and Jackson Eaven Th._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Jasmine (Jazz) Elfreda F, Madeline (Maddie) F, Jackson (Jack) F, Alicia Walker, Samual (Sam) Dean Manson, Theodore (Tucker) Allen Foley, and Pluto._  
_**Kids (In my story Dark Dan and Danielle are her kids so just roll with it,):**__ Daniel (Dan) Eaven (sound like raven with out the r) 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, and Jackson Emilio 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Servants:**__ Bardroy (Bard), Finnian (Finny), Mey-Rin, Snake, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, Undertaker, and Sebastian Michaelis._

_**Name:**__ Samual (Sam) Dean Manson._  
_**Age:**__ 7 to 28._  
_**Human Friends:**__ none known._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Pandora, Frostbite, Wulf, Cujo, Vortex and Undergrowth._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Jeremy and Pamela Manson._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Ph-M-Pl, Theodore (Tucker) Allen Foley, and Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Ph-M-Pl._  
_**Kids:**__ Don't have any._  
_**Servants:**__ to independent._

_**Name:**__ Theodore (Tucker) Allen Foley._  
_**Age:**__ 6 to 27._  
_**Human Friends:**__ Michel (Mikey) Bradly Baker, Nathan Gregory Clark, and Valerie Deloris Gray._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Wulf, Frostbite, Youngblood, and Pandora._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Angela and Maurice Foley._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, Samual (Sam) Dean Manson, and Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Kids:**__ None._  
_**Servants:**__ He wishes._

_**Name:**__ Jasmine (Jazz) Elfreda F._  
_**Age:**__ 8 to 29._  
_**Human Friends:**__ Doesn't concern the plot._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Kitty, Wulf, Cujo, Pandora, and Frostbite._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Madeline (Maddie) and Jackson (Jack) F, Alicia Walker._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, and Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Kids:**__ None._  
_**Servants:**__ None._

_**Name:**__ Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Age:**__ 0-9._  
_**Human Friends:**__ Valerie Deloris Gray._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Wulf, Cujo, Pandora, Frostbite, Youngblood, and Ember McClain._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, Daniel (Dan) Eaven 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Jackson Emilio'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Veronica (Ica) Leena 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl and Vladamir M-Th-Pl._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Samual (Sam) Dean Manson, Theodore (Tucker) Allen Foley, Jasmine (Jazz) Elfreda F, and Valerie Deloris Gray._  
_**Kids:**__ None._  
_**Servants:**__ See above at Danny's._

_**Name:**__ Daniel (Dan) Eaven 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Age:**__ 0-3._  
_**Human Friends:**__ None._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Youngblood, Cujo, Frostbite, and Wulf._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, Jackson Emilio 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Veronica (Ica) Leena 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl and Vladamir M-Th-Pl._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Jasmine (Jazz) Elfreda F._  
_**Kids:**__ None._  
_**Servants:**__ See above at Danny's._

_**Name:**__ Veronica (Ica) Leena 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Age:**__ 0-3._  
_**Human Friends:**__ None._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Youngblood, Cujo, Frostbite, and Wulf._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, Jackson Emilio 'F'-P'-Th-M-Pl, Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Daniel (Dan) Eaven 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, and Vladamir M-Th-Pl._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Jasmine (Aunt Jay) Elfreda F._  
_**Kids:**__ None._  
_**Servants:**__ See above at Danny's._

_**Name:**__ Jackson Emilio 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Age:**__ 0-11._  
_**Human Friends:**__ None._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Ember McClain, Ghost Writer, Clock Work, Cujo, Pandora, and Wulf._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Daniel (Dan) Eaven 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Veronica (Ica) Leena 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl and Vladamir M-Th-Pl._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Jasmine (Jazz) Elfreda Fenton._  
_**Kids:**__ None._  
_**Servants:**__ See above at Danny's._

_**Name:**__ Vladamir M-Th-Pl._  
_**Age:**__ (16-)36-47._  
_**Human Friends:**__ ...I don't know if I should count Jack._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ (If you count minions) Vultures, Fright Night, and Skulker, various other ghosts._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Victoria M-Th-Pl, and Emilio M._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ None Known._  
_**Kids:**__ Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Jackson Emilio (Jackie) 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl, Daniel (Dan) Eaven 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl and Veronica (Ica) Leena 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Servants:**__ ...Do we really want to know, this is Vlad after all._

_**Name:**__ Madeline (Maddie) F._  
_**Age:**__ (18-)38-49._  
_**Human Friends:**__ Angela Foley._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Let's not even entertain this idea._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Alicia Walker._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Samual (Sam) Dean Manson, and Theodore (Tucker) Allen Foley._  
_**Kids:**__ (Adopted and blood) Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, Jasmine (Jazz) Elfreda F._  
_**Servants:**__ ...If she ever builds a robot._

_**Name:**__ Jack F._  
_**Age:**__ (19-)39-50._  
_**Human 'Friends':**__ Vladamir M-Th-Pl._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Hahaha-No._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Unknown._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ None known._  
_**Kids:**__ (Adopted and blood) Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, Jasmine (Jazz) Elfreda F._  
_**Servants:**__ .. Nope._

_**Name:**__ Valerie Deloris Gray._  
_**Age:**__ 6-26._  
_**Human Friends:**__ Theodore (Tucker) Allen Foley, Sarah (Star) Vivian Scott, and Kwan James Sie._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ ...NO!_  
_**Birth Family:**__ Damon Gray, mother unknown._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, and Danielle (Danni) Jain 'F'-P-Th-M-Pl._  
_**Kids:**__ None._  
_**Servants:**__ None._

_**Name:**__ Dashel (Dash) Baxter._  
_**Age:**__ 6-26._  
_**Human Friends:**__ Sarah (Star) Vivian Scott, Kwan James Sie, and Paulina Barrera Sanchez._  
_**Ghost Friends:**__ Daniella (Danny) Jamie F-P-Th-M-Pl, and Ember McClain._  
_**Birth Family:**__ Unknown._  
_**Adoptive Family:**__ Will not be revealed until later._  
_**Kids:**__ None._  
_**Servants:**__ Counting the nerds yes._


	2. Chapter 1: Into the memorys

**_Summery: Danny tries to get to New York Time Square before a Greek spirit of honesty, who doesn't like the fact that she hides her life -even just small parts- from everyone. Her parents, her classmates, her enemies, any and every outsider of her life. If she doesn't know and completely trust you, immediately assume that you know next to NOTHING about her. The thing that this little spirit of honesty never thought of, was maybe that, Danny had to lie. To protect every one from each other, to keep her old life from her new life and to keep her two present lives separate. That maybe lying was just a necessary sin. What Danny didn't know was that the spirit had the Greek god Hecate, and the Norris god Loki, both magic and one of mischief, this can't be good._**

Her feet pounded the asphalt._ 'Holy Norns!' _thought Danny,_ 'Please, please let me get there before Pistis (spirit of trust, honesty, and good faith) blows my secret.'_

She skidded into time square cutting off several people on their ways out and in to buildings. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. This cannot be happening. Why me, why, this is what I get for asking to be normal, the Council of Destiny just decides to go and screw me over anyways. Oh gods I hope I get there in time,'_ Danny thought in a panic.

But it was to late. As the 16 year old teen with long snow white hair flying behind her stopped in Time Square it was too late. Loki and Hecate where already chanting in their respective languages. There was nothing she could do now. All she could do now was wait, for the shore to be pandemonium that was sure to ensue.

"Shit. How am I supposed to explain this to anyone," mumbled Danny.

_'I don't know what they're doing, but I do know that it will reveal all my secrets, Pistises aren't called spirits of honesty for nothing, but if it was just going to reveal my secret then why does it need magic. I just hope that what ever they're doing Loki doesn't wanna make something "Funny",' _thought Danny.

She knew though, Hecate may have her eyes closed, but she could see it plane as day. Loki was going to pull something, he wasn't called the god of mischief for nothing after all.

All she could hope is that it's better then the time he decided to make minions like the ones on  Despicable Me. That was an incident that no one wanted to repeat, have you ever seen a hole bunch of little, yellow, gibberish speaking, beings, running around, coloring on the walls, breaking stuff, and just general trouble, pestering the beings that control the universe.

No, you haven't. You might not have, but it is _nerve racking._ **NERVE RACKING I tell you!**

But while Danny was busy taking a long post traumatic stress disorder inducing trip down memory lane.

Loki had already made more changes to the spell, than changing an apple into a carrot. He wanted to take a stroll down memory lane as well, just not his.

He wanted to take a peak into Danny's memory, and to show them to anyone and everyone he could, which was basically the entirety of the human population... and maybe some deer. Never mind about Loki's barking, antlered friends.

He planed to do a Danny Home-movie/memory marathon that every one was going to watch and enjoy. But they weren't allowed to interfere with what was happening, and you didn't age, get thirsty or hungry, have to go to the bathroom, or any other bodily function, while watching it.

Then everyone on earth's vision was blinded by light, and they had a multitude of thoughts, I am going to share these with you and where they took place.

_Oh God, I died didn't I, and I didn't even get to finish my cake. _At a birthday party

_My eyes, oh God, MY EYES. ZEY BURNITH. _The movies.

_I don' wanna leave yet. I gotta beat my high scooooooore._ At home playing video games.

While I assure you that no one died because of the trip, all deaths that took place where of natural causes.

I finished the first chappy, in my original story it wasn't her memories it was happening present tens, but I like this better. Don't know why just because, it doesn't affect the plot in any kind of way.

Also you are welcome do 'Belish (Like embellish) my stories, any of them you read.

You can post them if you credit me, or you can just skip crediting me as long you do it tastefully, you can't just steal my story and call it your's, you gotta change it up, make it like crazy different. Make it fem-Danny and male-Sam, or fem-Danny and normal Sam (If that's what your into), or just Danny and Sam, but you have to credit my character s that I made up, like Jackson, or Veronica. They are mine, I made them up.

So bye for now


	3. Chapter 2: The Book of Dreams

**_There is some Shugo Chara references in this chapter mostly how the kids at Danny's old school think that she is crazy rich, famos and popular and give her the title of super powerful, lone, popular, idol girl, who can get away with being an outcast, and discribe her as Dark and Sexy. In that same way the kids put Amu from Shugo Chara in a similar position labeling her as super powerful, lone, popular, idol girl, who cna get away with being an outcast, and describing her as Cool and Spicy._**

**Yelling, titles, or scene changes**  
_**Written word**_  
_Thoughts or wispering_  
Of major importants

**Chapter 1: The Book of Dreams**

"Hey, did you here that Daniella stopped a hole group of bullies from picking on a first year," said some boy (IDK not important to the plot). As he looked over at Danny he saw that his crush was staring out the window, so beautiful, so majestic, so perfect, he thought.

_"Yeah I heard about that. It was in an ally when she was walking to school yesterday, like five or six fifth years where picking on some first year, then she swooped in and took them all out, she only had to fight one though before the others got scared and ran off. She's so dark and mysterious,"_ said a girl. She glanced quickly over in the direction of her idol. _When I grow up, I want to be just as successful _ she thought.

_"She's so beautiful and perfect, what I wouldn't give just for her to know my name,"_ said another girl. She was one of the very few brave students to look directly at Danny. _One day I WILL be at the top right there with you, my dear friend,_ thought the other girl.

"I here her parents are like super rich and she's the heirs to a family fortune," said a boy who just walked in. He quickly looked over Danny quickly. You will be mine, he thought posessivly.

_"Dark and Sexy~,"_ the simultaneously with sparkles in their eyes.

Danny sighed. She looked up out of the window she was sitting by. Long snow white hair flicking over her shoulder in one smooth motion._ I don't understand why they think I'm so great, I mean, look at me, I'm short, pail, and I'm really shy. I know that they say I'm pretty but I don't know if they're just teasing or what. I know that I'm 'rich' but I don't get the fortune until I'm 18, and that's a good 11 years from now,_ thought Danny. She sighed again, _Why can't I just be average, then no one would look at me funny._

**At home...**

"Hello, Daniella darling," said a beautiful blond woman with dark brown eyes, happily standing in front of a large assortment of cooking were This was Eliza Meredith Thaumaturgic, Danny's mom.

"Hello Mother," said Danny, her bright green eyes practically glowing at her mother. Danny loved days like this, her mother was really weak and frail, so there wasn't many days when she was well enough to cook and stuff, so Danny did most of the cooking.

"Daniella, will you peal the potatoes?" asked Eliza looking hopeful.

Danny sighed in exasperated amusement, it never failed to excite her mother when she saw her peal a potato in one long ribbon. She picked up her knife and with a skill that no one who was as clumsy as her had any right to, elegantly spun the potato as she skinned it with a knife, brown skin coming off in a long spiraling ribbon.

She watched as her mother squealed and clapped in childlike glee.

Eliza picked up one of the now smooth, round, skin-less potato and rubbed it on her cheek fondly, and sang, "Potatoooooo, Potatoooooo, so smooth, and moist, and round. Potatoooooo, Potatoooooo, oh how you taste so gooooood. Potatoooooo, Potatoooooo, all cook-id up with lubbins."

Danny did nothing but pealed more potatoes and watch as her mother serenade the starch. Her mother had done things like this seance she was really young, just after she learned how to peal a potato in one ling ribbon.

She didn't mind. She loved her mother and didn't mind that her strange traditions made, little to no sence most of the time (this means at best, at worst she's speaking in tongues).

Her sweet, childlike, frail mother wasn't hurting anyone. Sure she was basicly a child in an adults body, but that didn't mean she didn't understand adult things, such as she is aware of, how old she is, romance, she has a daughter, alchol, ext.

Her doctors said that she mentally stopped aging progressively at the age of eight do to her medical problems, which caused her to stay in the hospital most of the time, so they say that her mined is telling her to compensate for lost time.

But because of the fact that she had mentally stopped aging at a normal rate, her mental age slowing down to a mental growth of 5 years of normal growth was the equivalent of 1 year of mental growth.

The doctors say that at the moment she is about the mental age of a very childish 14 year old, but she can be serious when needed.

"I'm home, Daniella, Eliza, how has your day been so far," asked a tall, wiry man with dark brown almost black hair and ice blue eyes. This is Jackson Eaven Thaumaturgic, Danny's dad.

"'M fine. Papa, why is it that I have white hair and green eyes but you and Mama don't," asked Danny, her seven year old curiosity getting the better of her.

"Both blue and brown eyes are more common then green. You have Grandma Mina's eyes, while I have Grandpa Garit's eyes. You get your hair from your mother's side," said Jackson.

"You get your hair from your great grandfather, Daniel Ezekiel Phantose, I always called him Grandpa Dep though. Grandma Lauri also has your great grandpa, Grandpa Dep's hair. I got my Papa's, your grandpa, Grandpa Alan's hair. Uncle Alfred has white hair to," said Eliza.

Danny nodded, she knew that you got how your looks from your parents, but it just blew her seven year old mind that you could get your looks from other relatives like grandparents.

As Danny walked up the stairs to her room, stomach full of delicious home cooked ramen, and not like instant ramen ether I mean like hand made noodles and all.

She sat on her bed and flipped through her favorite scrapbook, it was first her great grandfather's Daniel Phantose's first; then when har grandmother, Grandma Lauri turned five she got this book; then when Uncle Alfred turned five he got this book and he later shared it with her mother when she turned five, and because Uncle Alfred has sworn himself to never get married or have kids, the book later became hers when she was five.

She flipped through the large, old book with great care.

First she read the first page.

**_To all who reads this fair text. If you are reading this, that ether means:_**

**_You're my child, if you are then a friendly hello to you._**  
**_You're dead, because I will kill you for stealing my stuff._**  
**_I'm dead, because I would have killed you other wise._**

**_From this point on, only my family will be able to read from this point on._**

**_Any ways, I am Daniel Ezekiel Phantose, but my friends call me Dep or Spirit. Dep should be self explanatory unless you're like really drunk, like, I don't know, you can't tell where your face is drunk. I am called Spirit because I have snow white hair. That and... Well people always tell me I'm pail as a ghost, thus the name Spirit appeared._**

_**Well dear reader, my family, is a family of enchanters. I have enchanted this book to never run out of space, to never fall apart, the pages to never rip, and for the words written upon these pages, unless erased, to never fade, and that you can only write what comes from your heart upon these pages.**_

_**I will be telling you the rest of my life upon these pages. Dear child who is reading this, only you and your siblings will ever be able to read this text, so don't let anyone dictate the life you write on this paper.**_

_**Just lay low and don't let any strange people -adults, teachers mostly- get to close or get you alone. Just go on with your life as you always have been.**_

_**Because as soon as you realize how special you are, they'll realize that your not just a kid with weird hair or quirky personality. Then it'll start, strange things will start to happen.**_


End file.
